


Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Army Dean Winchester, Fluff, High School, Human Castiel, M/M, Prom, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, This work is Grammarly checked, dance, kiss, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 18:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q





	Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?

Dean had quietly gatecrashed his younger brothers prom.. Slipping unnoticed amongst the students intent on playing one last prank on his brother before he had to leave...

When he saw a young boy sat alone at a table in the corner, watching everyone else dance... Intrigued Dean walked over to him...

"Why are you sat here, all by yourself?" He asked

The boy looked up at him "Because, I've only been going to this school a month, everyone already had dates to prom or wasn't coming.. I didn't want to miss it just because I didn't have a date... Who are you?"

"Dean, I don't go here anymore I was looking for my brother... Sam"

Castiel pointed behind Dean and he turned seeing Sam dancing with a pretty blonde girl...

"Don't you want to dance?" Asked Dean turning back to the boy

"Not by myself.."

"What's your name?" Asked Dean.

"Castiel" 

"Well, Castiel... Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?" Dean held out his hand to the other boy...

Castiel looked up at him, head tilted slightly to the side... He blinked a couple of times.. before shyly accepting the hand that was being offered to him.

"I'm Dean Winchester" Said Dean pulling Castiel to his feet "Come on"

Dean pulled Castiel towards the dance floor.. Castiel was glancing around nervously...

But Dean was leading him into the center of the room.. With a glance at the younger boys reddening cheeks, Dean smiled kindly at him... "It's OK Cas," He said as he placed the boy's hand on his waist and the other on his shoulder.. copying the position himself on Castiel. 'He is We - All About Us' started playing as Dean swayed Castiel around.. Castiel allowed Dean to lead him around...

Relaxing Castiel began to let the moment take over.. leaning in closer to Dean... Not really believing what was happening... He was dancing. At his prom.. with a guy.. and he was gorgeous... He let the worlds of the song wash over him... The vibe of the situation... everything.. his heart began to ache... He wished this could last forever.. how was it this guys arms felt more like home than anywhere he'd ever lived... Castiel looked up into Dean's face...

Dean tensed. Castiel was looking at him.. his eyes were shutting.. shit.

"Cas?" Said Dean awkwardly

"Yeah?" Castiel's eyes snapped open

"I can't kiss you," He said looking sheepish

Castiel froze... "Oh. I'm sorry... I.. shit" He began to pull away but Dean grabbed him, pulling him closer again.

He looked at him, sincerely "Not because I don't want to, or I don't think it would be nice... It's just... You're still in school... and.. " Dean paused "I'm leaving tomorrow anyway".

"Where are you going?" Asked Castiel not sure he really believed Dean's excuse

"I'm enlisted in the army... I leave tomorrow.."

"How long are you going to be gone for?"

"Three years.. at least," Said Dean

"Oh," Said Castiel sadly

"But.. if you give me your address... I'll write to you... If you like?" Said Dean "I'm sorry if.. I wasn't trying to lead you on.."

Castiel smiled at him "It's alright... I'll give you my address"

***

Dean kept his promise writing letters as often as he could, to Castiel.. and Sam... He'd sent Castiel the reply address and when he opened the first letter from him, he was surprised at how excited he was...

Dear Dean

Thank you for your letter... I wasn't sure you would write... I'm glad you did. Thank you for keeping your word. I hope this letter finds you safe and well... Thought you might be interested to know... I started taking dancing lessons. I believe I have been cursed with two left feet... But I will persevere. How is army life? I don't know what to say... I miss you? I barely even know you, so I'm not even sure how that's possible... But before you turned up.. Prom was a miserable, lonely affair. Then a hero comes along and saves my evening... So, thank you for that, too.

Looking forward to your next letter

Cas

Dean read Castiel's letter with a smile on his face... There was something about him.. Something that had drawn Dean over to him at the party, something that had made dancing with him.. exciting and not embarrassing at all. But when Castiel had tried to kiss him.. Dean had been struck with guilt.. Cas was too young.. and he was leaving... But just because a relationship wasn't in the cards for them.. didn't mean they couldn't be friends...

Every week that passed, brought a new letter... Dean was beginning to realize... That they kept him going... Something to look forward to.. Friendly words from afar, warming his heart every time he read them...

The letters got longer and longer and the more Dean learned about Castiel.. the more he liked him... He needed the letters.. the words from his dance partner... Castiel wrote to him more than Sam did...

Castiel couldn't believe how much he missed Dean.. it was kinda stupid.. he'd only met him once.. for less than an hour, and then he was gone... When Dean's first letter arrived, he nearly cried. He hadn't truly believed that Dean would write to him.. so when he did.. he was slightly overwhelmed... He wrote back to every letter that Dean sent. He told him about his family, life, school.. and always asked how Dean was doing...

***

Three years later..

Castiel was graduating... He was twenty one now.. he was on his way to his class' graduation party...

He looked around the room.. people were dancing, drinking... His mind wandered to his dance with Dean... He sighed.. just as a hand fell softly on to his shoulder... He turned, wide-eyed...

"Dean?" He gaped at the man stood above him.

"Would you dance, if I asked you to dance?" He said smiling and offering Castiel his hand

Castiel smiled at him in awe... Standing instantly and taking Dean's hand...

Dean pulled him to the dance floor... They got a few wolf whistles as Dean pulled Castiel into his arms.. and then turned him around on the spot...

Castiel had a soppy happy face on, that made Dean's heartache... Three years of writing and letters... He'd completely fallen for Castiel...

"Cas..." Said Dean quietly

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?" Asked Dean softly

"Of course Dean... I've been waiting" Smiled Castiel as he pressed his lips to Deans..

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7Gf2SOmz5Q


End file.
